Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 – czwarta i ostatnia (prawdopodobnie) odsłona serii Five Nights at Freddy's. Została potwierdzona informacja o pojawieniu się nowej gry Scotta Cawthona, czyli czwartej części Five Nights at Freddy's. Na stronie twórcy został opublikowany obrazek informujący nas o jednej z postaci, która być może będzie występowała w nowej grze. Data Data premiery przypada na 31 października 2015 roku, czyli w Halloween. Możliwe, iż wiąże się z tym napis "NIGHTMARE" na zdjęciu. Zdjęcie na stronie Scotta Gdy rozjaśnimy zdjęcie, w dolnej części możemy dostrzec napis Nightmare (ang. Koszmar). Zdjęcie to nosi nazwę „4.png”, widoczne jest to po przebadaniu stronki lub pobraniu zdjęcia na komputer. Animatronik 1 Obrazek przedstawia Nightmare Freddy'ego, jednak nadal niektórzy myślą że to Springtrap lub hybryda. Uważano też, że to jest Bonnie, lecz obalił to właśnie jego teaser. Jest jedna rzecz która obala to że to Freddy. Ten animatronik ma pięć palców. (jeden z nich mocno zasłonięty) Krótki opis: Robot jest właściwie cały zniszczony. Ma przyczepione do siebie małe główki, przypominające Freddy'ego (Prawdopodobnie Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy'ego i Shadow Freddy'ego). thumb|220pxW ręce trzyma kapelusz, który również wygląda na nieco podniszczony. Zdjęcie Freddy'ego zmieniło się na Bonnie'go. Animatronik 2 thumb|220px|Rozjaśniona wersja obrazka Po pierwszym obrazku na stronie scotta pojawił się następny.Obrazek który przedstawia tego animatronika to najprawdopodobniej Bonnie. Obrazek ma nazwę ,,4.jpg". Można zauważyć na obrazku napis Was it me? (ang. Czy to byłem ja?). Po podświetleniu obrazka można zauważyć napis Nightmare. Jednak po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się możemy zauważyć, że ta postać ma królicze uszy. Animatronik 3 Ostatnio na stronie Scottgames pojawił się kolejny obrazek przedstawiający tego animatronika. Przedstawia on Chice z 3 rzędami zębów. Nazwa pliku to "4.jpg" Po rozjaśnieniu widać napis NIGHTMARE (Koszmar) Na ramieniu Chici widać babeczkę (Cupcake'a). Na obrazku jest napis Was it me? (ang. Czy to byłam ja?). Jest tam również data: Haloween. Animatronik 4 29 maja pojawił się nowy animatronik. Jest to Nightmare Foxy. Na obrazku jest również napis: Or me? Czyli możemy się domyślić, że Foxy był sprawcą The Bite of '87. Nazwa obrazka to: 4.jpg. Po rozjaśnieniu obrazka możemy zobaczyć napis Out of order, co umacnia teorię, że Foxy był sprawcą The Bite of '87. Ciekawostki *Fanowskie imiona tych postaci to Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica i Nightmare Foxy. Niektórzy twierdzą też, że to zupełnie nowe animatroniki. *Prawdopodobnie w grze będą występować wszystkie animatroniki z FNaF, ale w ich mroczniejszych wersjach. *Możliwe, iż w FNaF4 wystąpi też Springtrap. Dowodem jest to, że przeżył pożar w Fazbear's Fright. *Na każdym obrazku jest napis ,,Nightmare" oraz ,,Was it me?" (nie wliczając Nightmare Freddy'ego i Nightmare Foxy'ego) *W Teaserze z Nightmare Chicą, można zobaczyć, że Babeczka także ma zęby, co może oznaczać iż ona też była animatronikiem. *Napis "Was it me?" odnosi się do " The Bite of '87 ". *Istnieje teoria, że Freddy to Golden Freddy, a Bonnie to Springtrap **Po usunięciu od Freddy'ego czerwonego, jest zielonkawy, i można zauważyć, że nie ma prawego ucha, lecz Nightmare Freddy ma pięc palców. **Po usunięciu od Bonnie'go niebieskiego także jest zielonkawy, i Springtrap jest JEDYNYM animatronikiem który ma 5 palców, a Nightmare Bonnie ma właśnie 5, jednak ich wygląd jest zupełnie inny. Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Mechanizm gry Kategoria:FNaF Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Części gry